United Kingdom
' Structure' The United Kingdom utilizes a National Curriculum throughout its school system. For each National Curriculum subject, there is a programme of study. The programs of study describe the subject knowledge, skills and understanding pupils are expected to develop during each key stage. The National Curriculum for physical education outlines standards of performance at various age levels while setting out a clear, full and statutory entitlement to learning. Educators are provided with content areas, attainment targets, and details of how performance should be assessed and reported. The document provides teachers, students, parents, and community with a shared understanding of the skills and knowledge young people will gain at school. Underlying Concepts The National Curriculum has four Key Stages. Key Stage 1: 5 - 7 years Key Stage 2: 7 - 11 years Key Stage 3: 11 - 14 years Key Stage 4: 14 - 16 years A major theme throughout the program is that students are to develop movement skills and coordination while being and taught how to follow rules and how to move in a safe manner. Key Aspects of Learning The attainment target in PE sets out the knowledge, skills and understanding that pupils of different abilities and maturities are expected to have by the end of each key stage. Attainment targets consist of eight level descriptions of increasing difficulty, plus a description of exceptional performance above level 8. Each level description describes the type and range of performance that pupils working at that level should characteristically demonstrate. The level descriptions show progression in the four aspects of the knowledge, skills and understanding set out in the programme of study Acquiring and developing skills Selecting and applying skills, tactics and compositional ideas Evaluating and improving performance Knowledge and understanding of fitness and health Implementation Identifies specific levels of skills, knowledge, and understanding Although the program of studies does NOT stipulate activities or timeframes, it does stipulate that activities are chosen from: Athletic Activities Dance Activities Games Activities Gymnastics Activities Outdoor and Adventure Activities Swimming and Water Safety Activities Stresses the cycle of curriculum, instruction, assessment, record keeping - curriculum, instruction, assessment, record keeping Professional Development In its early years, the National Curriculum attracted considerable criticism. The most high-profile objection was to the new testing regime, but people also said that: •the curriculum itself was too inflexible •the new compulsory content took up too much curriculum time and put extra pressure on the school day This criticism caused revisions to be made and reductions in the amount of compulsory content and some of the original compulsory testing. However, an increased focus on the raising of standards in “core subjects” has resulted in concern that this could reduce the breadth and depth of learning in the non-core subjects, such as physical education. Resource Provision The Department of Education and Science supports the implementation of the National Curriculum through a plethora of on-line resource materials. These resources provide teachers with implementation information, activity ideas, assessment protocols, and examples of student work.